


One Hundred Twenty

by ChangeMyNamePls



Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018), Heneral Luna (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 06:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16153175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangeMyNamePls/pseuds/ChangeMyNamePls
Summary: Joven Hernando, a student from the 21st century finds himself in the middle of a war he didn't sign up for and signing up for a different kind of war along the way.





	1. Urban Legends

I was in a cave with only a fire set up to provide us heat and light. I was with two other men. One of them stood up. I don’t remember a thing that led me here.  
   “Bingi sa katwiran ang taong may sinasambang idolo, tandaan mo ‘yan,” He told the man next to me. Something told me that he was the leader in this bunch. It could’ve been the fact that he was wearing a soldier’s uniform.  
   Suddenly, a quiet voice whispered in the back of my mind. _Si Komandante Manuel Bernal ‘yan, Joven.  
_    _Komandante_? I think I heard the term before in one my history classes though I’m not quite sure what it could mean. If general means _heneral_ , colonel is _koronel_ , captain is _kapitan_ , what could _komandante_ mean? He had a shaved head and his face was spotted with gashes and dried blood. His uniform was stained as well, wrinkled and unbuttoned in some places. His uniform. It was completely outdated. Instead of donning the traditional green camouflage, he had blue pinstripes instead. But it still clicked that he was a soldier.  
   “Sa mata nila, tama sila,” he added.  
   I tilted my head up to get a better view of him and surprised myself when I unconsciously asked, “Pero bakit idolo ang tawag niyo sa Presidente?”  
   President? None of this was making any sense to me. I’ve already deduced that I was in the wrong timeline, but I still have to find out which. They seem to be antagonizing the president so I racked my brain for which president that could be.  
   “Hindi ba dapat pinuno?” I continued. I have no control over what I say but my mouth apparently knew about the situation better than I do.  
   Manuel Bernal paced around the small cave uneasily, his knuckles steadily turning white as he clutched the fruit in his hand tightly. “Ang idolo kailangan ng bulag na mananamba para mabuhay. Ang pinuno kailangan lang magtanim ng kamalayan sa tao upang umusbong ang kanilang taglay na lakas ng loob. Idolo o pinuno? Anong mas nararapat sa Presidente?”  
   A clatter resonated through the cave from its mouth. _Mga sundalo_ , my mind worriedly thought. The thought confused me for a second as Manuel _was_ as soldier himself. Then it hit me.  
   Enemies.  
   I instinctively tossed dirt into the fire when I noticed something odd. My hand. I was thickly wrapped in filthy bandage with a faint red showing through the top layers. What happened? _Nabaril ka_ , my head whispered. How was I shot? A better question would be, How in the world did I get in the middle of a war? As far as I knew, I was just a college student, a journalist. Far from being a soldier.  
   As I shoved handfuls of dirt into the fire, the man sitting next to me stomped on it with his boot and covered it with his own uniform. So I guess he’s a soldier too.  
   _‘Yan naman si Kapitan Jose Bernal. Mapagkakatiwalaan mo sila._  
   I attempted to stand up but found it unsuccessful as my legs felt completely numb. Manuel seemed to know about my state so he handed me a bamboo shoot as he grabbed another one for his own. Jose did the same and they both hid behind the huge piles of stalagmites and waited for any confirmation that there were enemies close by.  
   “Dyan, may kuweba diyan,” a voice echoed. I hold my bamboo shoot higher as if it would give me a better chance of fending off the enemies. “Sandali… tawagin mo sila,”  
   “Kuya Manuel? Kuya Jose?” A kid’s voice called out to them. The two soldiers looked at each other in disbelief, immediately recognizing the voice. Out from the shadows, a teenage boy appeared along with an old man with a straw hat, both holding torches of their own. The boy couldn’t have been older than eighteen.  
   Jose was the first to step out from behind the rocks with the same look he gave Manuel. He was too shocked to form words except for, “Angel,”  
   Angel quickly handed his torch to the old man and carelessly ran down towards Jose, “Kuya!” which was followed by a tight embrace. He gave Manuel the same tight hug.

* * *

As if waking up from dream, I open my eyes expecting to still be in the same dark cave but instead found myself in more familiar setting. Ahead of me is the busy street of España Boulevard. The sun is in the clear blue sky. The heat beating down on my skin and I can feel drops of sweat roll down my back and forehead.  
   "Huy, Joven! Anong ginagawa mo?" Kuya Rusca asks. He is already twenty feet ahead of me, just waiting for me to catch up. In an instant, my memories from before the weird dream came back to me. I was with Kuya Rusca. We were on our way to see Kuya Paco, though I still can't remember why. Iturned my head to the side to see a set of familiar stone pillars.  
    _The Arch of the Centuries.  
_    There were legends that say if a student passes through the arch before the Baccalaureate Mass, they won't be able to graduate. I suppose different rules apply to me. I hesitantly run up to Kuya Rusca, leaving behind the towering landmark. "Anong nangyari sa 'yo? Para kang nakakita ng multo."  
   I look back and take one last look at the structure, wondering if what happened was just a hallucination.  
    _But it all felt too real._  
   "Wala," I answer. "May naisip lang ako."


	2. The Colonel

As the sun sank in the horizon, and the moon replaced it, I pushed through with writing the article for the school paper regarding the school's dance troupe's victory last weekend. Kuya Paco and Kuya Rusca had already gone to their dorm. They tried to convince me to finish it in the morning, but procrastinating was never my thing. I peer out the window to see the last of the students walk towards the exit. I look at my watch for the umpteenth time.  _8:27 PM._

**kapag tumapat ng 9:00**

**ang orasan,**

**uuwi na talaga ako**

I wrote on a piece of Post-It note which I stuck on the corner of my computer screen. I heave a deep sigh and started working on the article once more until the clock struck 9:30.  _So much for commitment._  
   I got up from the uncomfortable chair that I've chosen to endure for six and a half hours. I sometimes wonder where I got my patience from because I definitely didn't get it from any of my parents or even my friends. Well, maybe except for Kuya Paco.  
   Just as I was about to walk out of the door, my phone rang in my pocket, almost giving me a heart attack. After fishing it out, I answer it without looking at who was calling. "Hello?"  
   "Punyeta, Joven, nasaan ka na?" Kuya Rusca's voice angrily replies.  
   "Palabas na nga po ako ng office. Kakatapos lang ng article ko--"  
   "'Wag mo kong gaguhin. Kakatawag ko lang kay ate Isabel, nagsarado na daw sila kanina pang alas-ocho,"  
   "Teka... na-lock ako?" I ask in panic.  
   "Putang ina," He curses under his breath. "Sa harap ka nalang lumabas. Sure akong may guard pa dun. Kaya mo bang umuwi?"  
   I look back out the window to see the mostly empty street of España. "Parang wala na atang jeep, kuya."  
   " _Dios mio_ , Joven, huwag mo nang uulitin 'yan ha?" He warns me. "O, sige, lumabas ka na ng building, papuntahin ko na diyan si Paco."  
   Before I could say good bye to him, the dial tone filled the silence.   
   The air was warm and humid for the night which was expected as summer just ended and the rainy season will soon come. As the famous Arch steadily came into view, my heart raced and my breathing went berserk just thinking about what happened two days ago. For two days, I tried not to think about it, but how can you not? It didn't feel like a dream at all. My memories didn't start fading as soon as I opened my eyes and found myself back here. I can remember every little thing about what happened. I can clearly hear Manuel's stern voice telling us the difference of an idol and a leader. I can perfectly see Jose's mystified face when he saw Angel again. The memory of my legs having no use was still fresh in my head. No, it can't be a dream.  
   The Arch is directly in front of me now. I am afraid of it, no doubt, but there's an instinct in me to pass under it again just to see if anything happens.   
   My phone dings in my pocket but I ignore it as my head keeps spinning, debating what I should do. Which side should I follow? Fear or curiosity?  
   My phone dings a second time so I finally look at the message. 

 

> _From: Kuya Paco_
> 
> _Joven, malapit na ako maghanda ka na._
> 
> _✔️Seen 9:47 PM_

   Running out of time, I finally made my decision. Closing my eyes and taking a deep breath, I carefully step forward into the Arch.

* * *

 

"Pasensiya na, Koronel. Kakaunti pa lamang 'yan," a familiar voice said from beyond the white billowy curtains. I'm sure I've heard that voice before though I still can't pin point it. "Kabubukas ko pa lamang dito sa Pangasinan."  
   "Bagong modelo? Ito yung mas mabilis na aparato?" A new voice asked. The new voice sounded cheerful and friendly enough that it kind of made me uncomfortable.  
   "Trenta minutos may litrato na," the familiar voice boasted. I can kind of narrow it down on when I heard his voice before and I'm pretty sure that I can associate it with being with my family.  
   While the two men outside continued chatting, I turned my head towards the front and see Angel sitting from across the table. His eyes were closed and his hands held each other tightly which was placed on top of the table in between us. It was obvious that he was terrified. But terrified of what, exactly?  
   "Huy, okay ka lang?" I asked him quietly.  
   For a moment he looked at me weirdly like he didn't understand a thing I said. My gaze shifted to the calendar on the wall behind Angel and I almost choked on my own spit.

**Hunyo 7, 1899**

   I figured I was in the past but I wasn't prepared to be transferred back in time  _this_ far. Almost  _a hundred and twenty_  years. My head started spinning again and I felt like I was going to throw up.    
   " _O-key_? Kuya, ano 'yun?" Angel asked, snapping me out of my reverie. I quickly shook my head which was a terrible decision since it just made my headache feel worse. I should be more careful with what I say, these people don't understand the language I'm comfortable with. Saying the wrong things might make me look suspicious. It might make me look like a spy.  
   "Ayos ka lang ba, ibig ko sabihin," I replied quietly.  
   "Kuya, sundalo ni Goyo nasa labas, paano ako magiging maayos?"  _Goyo?_  
    _Heneral Gregorio del Pilar_ , my head whispered again.  _Ang Batang Heneral_.  
   Why were we supposed to be afraid of him? Wasn't he supposed to be one of the good guys? I'm starting to wonder which side I'm really on. Antagonizing the president, running away from Filipino soldiers. It's starting to sound like I'm with the actual enemy here.  
   Before I could ponder on the thought, a face appeared from the curtains and I felt my heart skip a beat. Unlike anyone else in this hallucination so far, I immediately recognize his face.  _Tio Miguel Laureano._  
   His face was plastered with worry and concern but he kept his voice as calm as he could. "Labas muna kayo,"  
   Angel nodded his head towards the doorway, urging me to go out first. With a little bit of hesitation, I pushed the curtains aside and stepped out into the parlor and into my fate. I should feel afraid of the soldier waiting for me, I know that much. But he was anything  _but_ scary.  
   He gave me a bright smile, settling the uneasy feeling in my stomach. His soft, round eyes shone as if he had been waiting for me for years. I feel like I could be safe whenever I'm with him.   
   But that's always how they get to you.  
   "Vicente Enriquez, taga-Bulacan." He held out his right hand. I began to raise my right hand as well but I forgot that I still had bandages wrapped around it. At the same time, its feeling of dull ache showed up for the first time. Noticing my wounded hand, he held out his left hand instead, which I can now accept. "Anong mga pangalan ninyo?"  
   "Uh, Joven Hernando, ho."  
   He flashed another smile and nodded a little before turning to Angel. "Ikaw?"  
   Angel swiftly stepped back, pure terror present in his eyes but I can tell that he was trying his best to hide it. His eyes shifted from me to Tio Miguel and back to me, seeking any kind of help. Thankfully Tio Miguel immediately stepped in, "Siya si Angel, bisita ni Joven kaya 'di siya maaaring sumama. Si Joven lang ang alalay."  
   Vicente looked back at me and then my hand. "Kakayanin mo ba?"  
   I simply smile back at him and answer, "Kakayanin, ho."  
   His smile faltered a little  bit as he asked, "Ano bang nangyari diyan?"  
    _Sabihin mo naaksidente ka sa esgrima para 'di halata._ "Um, sa esgrima, ho. Aksidente."  
   He didn't question it but I could tell that he wasn't entirely convinced. He gave a little nod once more and then turned back to Tio Miguel. "Senyor, maaari po bang mababaan nang kaunti? Presyong makabayan sana,"  
   While Tio Miguel walked over to the table to scribble over their contract, I can feel Vicente's eyes on me but I refuse to look back.  
   "Maraming salamat. Hihingi lang ako ng payo sa mga kasama ko," he said when Tio Miguel handed back the piece of paper. He took one last look at me before walking out of the parlor.  
   "Hijo, bakit parang nakakita ka ng multo?" I thought Tio Miguel was talking to me but I was proven wrong when I saw Angel's face. He looked like he might faint any second. He looked like he saw a ghost.  
   "Saglit lang po," he choked out, "Saglit lang." Without another word, he disappeared behind the curtains.  
   Tio Miguel didn't give any mind to Angel for he began to pack up his equipment. "Tio," I warily asked, "ano pong ibig niyong sabihin na ako lang ang alalay?"  
   "Huwag kang magpanggap na 'di kayo nakikinig sa amin kanina, hijo."  
   "Kakaunti lang naman po ang narinig ko."  
   A faint smirk painted his lips. "Kinuha akong potograpo ni Heneral Goyo para sumama sa mga opisyal na lakad nila. Sapagkat kailangan ko ng alalay, at hindi naman kita maiiwan dito, ikaw nalang ang kasama ko... At saka, nakita ko ang pagtinginan niyo ni koronel. Alam na alam ko ang tingin na 'yan, Joven."  
  "P-Po?" I stuttered and I felt my cheeks instantly war up. "Tio, parang wala naman, po."  
  He just shook his head a little and chuckled to himself. "Ayos lang, binata ka pa naman."  
  "Bakit po hindi kasama si Angel?"  
  "Masyado pa siyang bata para mapasama sa digmaan." His got quieter. "Siguro papabantayan ko nalang muna siya sa kaibigan ko sa kabilang bayan."  
  We both turned our heads when we heard the door creak open, Colonel Vicente following right after. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Tio Miguel give me a certain look that I've once seen Kuya Rusca and Kuya Paco give each other.  
  "Senyor, pumayag na ang mga kasama ko sa presyo. Pero kailangan na nating umalis ngayon, paparating na ang heneral." Colonel Vicente explained. He kept his eyes trained on Tio Miguel like he was completely avoiding me, contrary to a few minutes ago.  
  "Ngayon mismo?" Tio Miguel asked.  
  "Pasensiya na ho,"  
  "Joven, kunin mo yung maleta sa likod," he ordered. "Magpaalam ka na rin kay Angel."  
  Following his orders, I go to the back only to find out that Angel had already gone. He's smart for escaping while he still can.

I hauled Tio Miguel's camera tripod unto the  _kalesa_ that the colonel provided for us. Before I could take my seat, I see Angel being escorted by another soldier, pushing him a bit to be faster.   
   "Kayo nalang ang hinihintay," Colonel Vicente said, unfazed by Angel being held captive. Now that he was closer to us, I noticed a small cut on his top lip. I felt my face contort into a frown. What do they need with Angel? He's just a kid.  
    _Gusto nilang idakip sina Komandante Manuel at Kapitan Jose. Alam ni Angel kung nasaan sila at alam mo rin ito. Si Manuel nasa Dagupan, si Jose nasa Calasiao. Kapag nahuli sila, siguradong ipapapatay ito--_  
   I tried to quiet my head with these unwanted answers. It's just paranoia, I kept telling myself. They can't really kill them when they did nothing wrong, right?  
    _Eh, paano kung ang ginawa nila ay hindi nagustuhan nila Goyo? Joven, mag-isip ka._  
   "Angel Bernal?" Colonel Vicente asked. It was foolish. He had already been introduced to him so why would he ask that?  
   The other soldier kicked his shins when he refused to answer which just made him nod his head stiffly. "Halika na." There was a stark difference between the Colonel that I met earlier from the Colonel that I was witnessing. He was filled with enthusiasm earlier that I almost got shocked when he started acting like a real soldier. If I wasn't afraid of him then, I was definitely afraid now.  
   "Tali niyo na," The other soldier commanded. Angel made the mistake of resisting when two more soldiers pulled him to the back of the wagon for he got smacked in the head by the soldier who brought him there. "'Wag kang matigas. Makakatikim nanaman 'yang bibig mo ng kamao ko, e."  
   "Julian," Colonel Vicente warned. Julian gave him a look that only they could understand.  
   "Higpitan niyo," Julian told the two soldiers.  
   Colonel Vicente approached us. "Huwag ho kayo mag-alala, walang mangyayaring masama sa kanya," He assured us. There was something in me that told me not to believe his words. "May hinahanap lang kami. Utos ng Heneral."  
   Impulsively, I step out from behind Tio Miguel and asked Colonel Vicente just to be sure, "Koronel?" He turned back around. "Sino pong Heneral ang tinutukoy ninyo?"  
   "Heneral Goyo."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love how Tio Miguel hopped on MV Jovente as soon as he got the chance.

**Author's Note:**

> I found the prompt on Twitter but I forgot who posted it
> 
> so if you are or you know the one who owns that tweet can you please tell me so I can credit them properly 
> 
> uwu


End file.
